No abras los ojos
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Dos adolescentes en el mismo hospital, con habitaciones muy cercanas una de la otra. Uno es de carne y hueso, el otro es arrepentimiento y malos recuerdos. Son la fórmula ideal para desencadenar en una comedia romántica —excepto que no existe tal.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic realizado para el evento por la Entente Cordiale bajo el tema de fantasmas.**

**Originalmente no estaba dividido en capítulos, pero sino se hacía muy denso.**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

—Y cuando menos lo imaginaba, lo inesperado sucedió —decía su compañero, a su lado —. ¿Cómo es que una tarde de domingo pasa a ser el día de una tragedia? Si me lo preguntaran a mí, culparía al chico. Uno diría que ya estaba bastante crecidito como para jugar en las hamacas.

—¡La historia no fue así! —afirmó Arthur, intentando darle un suave codazo a su interlocutor, pero sin lograr hallar su cuerpo en la oscuridad. Se ganó un par de risas, pero pronto su voz volvió.

—Pero es que saltar de esa forma del asiento... ¡El chico era bastante torpe!

—No soy torpe —exclamó, tentado a abrir los ojos.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras, el chico es torpe.

—Pero yo soy ese chico, Francis. Es lo mismo —finalmente llegó al límite de su paciencia y lo hizo, abrió los ojos, pero sólo se encontró con la oscuridad. Un par de manos no se hicieron esperar para hundirle el rostro en la almohada.

—¿Qué te dije de mirar? —preguntó Francis, irritado, antes de apartarse para volver a su lugar. La camilla de Arthur era lo suficientemente grande y no era la primera vez que compartían aquél espacio.

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes comenzar a volverte una molestia —señaló a la vez que hacía lo mismo y se incorporaba en el colchón. Buscaba el rostro del otro chico en la oscuridad, pero le era difícil.

Tal como había sido aclarado, Arthur era el protagonista de esa historia, una que la había contado a Francis la primera vez que hablaron. Éste último se había metido a hurtadillas entonces, el primero acababa de despertar después de cinco días de ocurrido el incidente en el parque de juegos. Sus dieseis años bastaban para que supiera que debía mantenerse al margen cuando un cartel indicaba explícitamente que el máximo de edad era de doce. Sin embargo el letrero no lo detuvo ni a él ni a su hermano, más crecido todavía. Con el parque vacío y tiempo que matar mientras esperaban la comida, no tuvieron mejor idea que competir en las hamacas, quien más alto se columpiara y más lejos saltara, ganaba. _Y cuando menos lo imaginaba, lo inesperado sucedió._ La soga de la hamaca de Arthur había cedido cuando todo su peso fue llevado hacia atrás. Su cabeza, columna y pierna derecha fueron las que se llevaron la peor parte.

Sintió que Francis se revolvía en silencio, sin meterse debajo de las sábanas.

—Estás helado —comentó Arthur—. ¿Por qué mejor no te tapas?

—No —se rehusó—, mejor vuelvo a mi cama.

Cuando todo inició, a Francis le había extrañado que no le echara de allí, cualquier otra persona con sentido común lo habría procedido de esa forma. Pero Arthur pareció haber aceptado sus visitas nocturnas, aunque podría haberse debido al pobre estado en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Antes del almuerzo era la hora en que debía dirigirse al gimnasio, para cumplir con la rutina de ejercicios acordados con su médico. El lugar se encontraba en el otro extremo del piso superior al de su habitación. Su madre procuraba llegar antes de tiempo para poder llevarlo hasta allí ella misma, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que su hijo se desplazaba en silla de ruedas por su propia cuenta. La mujer no tenía idea de que el chico se embarcaba en sus propias aventuras a lo largo y ancho del hospital cuando ella no estaba. Para cuando terminaban en el gimnasio, tenía preparados dos viandas con la comida casera que traía de casa, siempre pensando en los platillos favoritos de su hijo. A Arthur le pareció que durante los meses que llevó allí, su madre lo había alimentado mejor que cuando realmente estaba en casa.. Siempre charlaban, durante y al finalizar sus comidas, justo antes de que se marchara al trabajo ella se encargaba de ponerle al día con lo que acontecía fuera del recinto. Comenzaba la tarde y sobre la mesa blanca de plástico descansaban los libros y cuadernos que contenían los deberes de la escuela, se los llevaban la noche anterior y se suponía que los tuviera terminados para la próxima, cosa que nunca ocurría ya que a Arthur se le hacía imposible por un gran número de razones: había veces en las que debía consultar más de un libro que habían dejado en casa, pero a eso no lo sabía sino hasta que llegaba a la mitad del cuestionario; si se trataba de temas nuevos que les enseñaban cuando él estaba ausente, simplemente no podía comprenderlos del todo. Generalmente la razón principal se debía a Francis.

La séptima noche desde el inicio de sus visitas había ocurrido lo que desencadenó el resto de los eventos. De puntas de pie, siempre sigiloso a pesar de que el pulso de Arthur aumentaba de pura anticipación, podía jurar que sentía su presencia al aproximarse por el pasillo externo. Las primeras veces cerró los ojos con fuerza y procuró estarse quieto, esperando convencerse de que lo hacía con la sola esperanza de que Francis lo creyese dormido y se marchara. Nunca ocurría así. Arthur le había comentado durante una de sus charlas que, por mucho que agudizara el oído, no llegaba a escuchar la puerta. De esa forma, decía, era tomado por sorpresa cuando un susurro rompía el frío silencio de la sala del hospital:

—No abras los ojos —pedía Francis, quien gustaba de hacerle los pies a un lado para sentarse en la punta de la cama, a veces hasta se recostaba.

Una sola vez no tomó lugar en ella, fue la primera noche, estuvo casi todo el rato de pie debajo del televisor que colgaba de la pared. A medida que el diálogo inicial fue avanzando, también lo hizo Francis, de a pequeños pasos, casi minúsculos, en dirección a la cama. Esa primera noche en la se conocieron, Arthur le cuestionó por qué no podía abrir los ojos, aunque ya estuviera oscuro. Francis le contó entonces acerca de sus problemas pulmonares y del desastroso estado de su aspecto. Así permaneció el asunto, hablaron sin verse durante más de una semana, uno con los ojos cerrados y el otro, no.

Sin embargo, en la novena no dudó en encender las lámparas y verle directo a la cara. Un observador externo de la situación lo hubiera considerado cruel el que no le avisara de antemano lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Arthur tenía sus razones. Cuando todo quedó iluminado, Francis se echó hacia atrás, sus manos sujetas del borde inferior de la cama y su enormes ojos sin parpadear, a juzgar por las facciones de su rostro se podía decir que estaba asustado. El tiempo se había detenido a pesar de que el murmullo del reloj indicaba lo contrario. Arthur se humedeció los labios mientras su mirada se ajustaba a la repentina iluminación. Cuando Francis no sonrió, descubrió que ese chico no era nada de lo que había imaginado hasta entonces.

* * *

Sus conversaciones a altas horas de la noche siempre se habían caracterizado por su toque burlesco y animado, su compañero entraba allí con un nuevo reto bajo las cortas mangas de su ropa cada vez que había pasado de la hora de dormir. Le incitaba a hablar sobre sí mismo —un tema que a Arthur le costaba abordar— después de haber hecho cientos de suposiciones desacertadas. La noche en que se conocieron insistió en que no debía acongojarse si perdía la habilidad de caminar, pues no sería el primer paralítico en la historia de la humanidad. Para lograr que cesara con su condescendiente lástima, Arthur se vio en la posición de explicarle el torpe accidente que lo había hecho terminar así. No previó que esa información pudiera causar que Francis se preguntara una y otra vez la verdadera razón que lo había hecho a querer columpiarse en las hamacas. Alegó a que existía un deseo oculto en él, una locura por querer volar por los aires. Se había enterado de que era el menor entre sus hermanos, lo que para Francis no podía significar otra cosa sino que eso había generado un sentimiento de inferioridad en él.

—Solamente volando sobre las cabezas del resto de la humanidad hubieras acabado con ese sentimiento —razonó Francis.

—Es completamente absurdo —acusó Arthur, rechazando su idea de manera rotunda, a pesar de que después de haberlo escuchado comenzó a experimentar cierto regocijo cuando recodó el instante en que había atravesado el las rocas a una altura que nunca antes había conocido.

—Pero también había un sentimiento de autodestrucción en ti cuando lo hiciste —agregó.

—¿Por qué mierda querría destruirme? —cuestionó, tentado con la idea de abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

—Para que nadie te olvide —dijo con simpleza—. ¿Quién olvidaría al chico que voló por el aire, acariciando el sol justo antes de matarse?

—Me suena a una idea desquiciada, algo que, por supuesto, no haría.

Como aquélla, muchas otras veces durante las noches anteriores, Francis se mostró propenso a dejarse llevar por tales juegos, inventándole una vida a Arthur, llena de razones e ideas que tal vez jamás se le hubieran ocurrido a él mismo. La novena noche no fue eso lo que vio en su rostro al encender las luces. Sintió que finalmente lo había desenmascarado, pero simplemente se cumplió lo dicho por Francis. Sus advertencias habían sido en vano, su rostro era un conjunto de palidez, ojeras y decadencia. Sus prendas lisas e insulsas no hacían más que aportar a lo precario de su aspecto. Estático, le observaba desde su paradero a los pies de la cama.

—Así que eres real —confirmó Arthur, apartando por fin los dedos del interruptor de la lámpara. Francis no contestó y, en lugar de seguir esperando a que lo hiciera, añadió:

—Temía que no lo fueras y que al iluminarlo todo desaparecieras junto a la oscuridad.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo entonces, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, conservando esa expresión perturbada en el rostro.

Arthur terminó de incorporarse en la cama y le estudió con la mirada antes de abrir la boca para romper el silencio que había florecido de la tensión entre ellos. Estaba dispuesto a soltar la verdad de la que ambos eran conscientes, no habría mejor momento para hacerlo. Debía ser dicha, no tanto para confirmar su exactitud como para acreditarlo como factor imprescindible en la situación que se había estado construyendo. Su mente ya había formado la sucesión exacta de palabras que saldrían de sus labios. En lugar de ser su voz la que llenara el silencio, un ruido, un pequeño estallido chispeante, fue el que resonó. A continuación, en un inmediato segundo lugar, fue consciente de que le rodeaba la más absoluta oscuridad. El foco de luz se había quemado. No se molestó en llamar a Francis, sabía que hubiera sido en vano.

* * *

La anterior había sido, por lejos, la noche más sorpresiva en sus últimos años y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, había sentido miedo. Se trataba de un tipo de miedo a lo desconocido y los posibles desenlaces que se había figurado en ese efímero instante entre la súbita iluminación del cuarto y la mirada escudriñadora de Arthur. Por primera vez le habían descubierto, no cabía duda de que así había sido. El chico lo sabía, ¿pero desde cuándo? De eso no podía estar seguro. Tal vez lo hubiera sospechado esa misma noche y con la idea en mente se había decidido por encender las luces, sin consultarlo antes, sin siquiera compartir sus dudas con Francis. Era poco probable ya que estaba seguro de que su comportamiento no lo había delatado, cualquier incongruencia en él no hubiera podido sugerir jamás semejante idea. Nadie nunca considera estar hablando con un muerto. Sabía concienzudamente que no existían pruebas que pusieran en evidencia ninguna de las posibilidades, pero él personalmente se inclinaba a creer que Arthur no había tenido idea de su verdadera naturaleza sino hasta el instante en que le vio por primera vez. Víctima de la curiosidad había prendido la luz, lo que era sumamente natural después de ocho noches consecutivas de haber mantenido conversaciones con una persona sin rostro.

Se había marchado sin vacilar después de que se quemara el foco de luz. Él mismo lo había causado, se trataba de un truco que había aprendido a llevar acabo con el tiempo, tan sólo requería que se concentrara lo suficiente en que su presencia ejerciera presión en ese área. Lo que haría desde el instante en que se salió de allí en adelante era algo que no sabía, ni siquiera lo había pensado con cuidado durante lo que restó de la noche. Francis se hizo ausente durante las horas siguientes hasta el momento en que Arthur despertó. Inseguro acerca de si el joven sentía su presencia, se mantuvo a una distancia considerable, aún no queriendo volver a establecer contacto con él. Pudo apreciar que su rutina se mantuvo igual que cualquier otra mañana, con la visita usual de su madre a la hora de bajar al gimnasio. Lo interesante sucedió cuando ella se marchó, momento que Francis había estado aguardando ya que sabía que no veía a nadie más en ese intermedio que se generaba entre sus actividades.

Arthur recordaba su primer encuentro, cuando se había enterado del cuarto en el que residía su amigo. Le había sorprendido que no se hubiera asegurado antes de que Francis le había dicho la verdad, pero luego comprendió que no se trataba de eso. Arthur le respetaba, al igual que respetó su pedido cuando le dijo que no encendiera las luces, sabía que no quería ser visto. El hecho de que eligiera ahora visitar su habitación solamente podía significar que algo había cambiado, ese respeto ya no existía. No sin sentir culpa, Francis reconoció que había perdido su confianza con su engaño y, aunque se lo repitiera una y otra vez, el argumento que había fabricado acerca de querer brindarle compañía ya no parecía suficiente para justificar lo que hizo.

No intentó evitarlo. Arthur golpeó la puerta cuyos números Francis le había comunicado, era horario de visita, por lo que abrió la puerta la hermana mayor de la mujer de mediana edad que residía allí. Con una mueca lastimera Francis se alejó del lugar, no quería enfrentarlo. No por el momento. Se ausentó durante el siguiente par de horas, retornando sólo cuando la mujer no estuvo más en compañía de sus seres queridos. Ella descansaba en la cama, profundamente dormida bajo la luz del sol de la tarde. No le prestó demasiada atención a ella como al lugar, había cambiado poco durante los últimos tres años. Evitaba volver allí, al hacerlo aquellas sensaciones que había experimentado en sus momentos finales volvían a la vida, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto. La desdicha y la amargura de su joven alma emergían desde el vacío en que habían culminado, a pesar de haberlo confundido con arrepentimiento en un principio, luego supo distinguir la confusión, la incertidumbre que le había hecho olvidar quién era, precipitándose hacia la desesperación. Al pisar ese cuarto perdía su identidad una vez más.

—No abras los ojos —pidió Francis desde la oscuridad—. Por favor.

—¿Por qué no debería? —le cuestionó—. Después de todo ya sé con qué voy a encontrarme.

—Mira, lo siento —murmuró, encaminándose hacia la cama y descubriendo, gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas, que Arthur estaba sentado—. No era mi intención engañarte.

—No logro comprender entonces cuál era.

Al terminar de hablar encendió la luz y le miró directamente al rostro.

—Quiero la verdad —dijo Arthur— Toda.

—No estoy vivo, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Sin embargo aún sigues aquí.

Hubo una pausa, durante la que Francis aprovechó el tiempo para sentarse en su usual lugar en la cama.

—Vine a verte —confesó Francis—. No sólo ahora, sino desde el principio, desde el primer día.

—La primera noche, querrás decir —le corrigió, hablando de forma pausada.

—La cuestión es que yo te vi primero, aún cuando dormías, era de día entonces. Tan sólo sabía que podías no despertar de nuevo, tu familia hubiera decidido qué hacer entonces. Pero dejaron pasar los días y recobraste la consciencia, yo no lo supe sino hasta la noche siguiente. Había algo angustiante en ti, estabas atravesando un momento de puro lamento, fue eso precisamente lo que atrajo hasta tu lado. Era un tipo de energía que ya había conocido antes. Te encontré de noche, revuelto en la cama, padeciendo el dolor de tu accidente. Aunque yo no conocía los detalles de lo que te había sucedido, pude darme cuenta de que debías salir de la situación. El dolor era insoportable, pero la medicación que habían administrado no podía ser excedida. Sabes que lo siento, pero no lo había razonado de esa forma entonces, debes comprender no fue una decisión, estaba fuera de mi alcance. Así debía suceder, tu sufrimiento debía cesar.

—¿Pensabas que apareciéndote todo desaparecería? —le interrumpió Arthur, incapaz de abstenerse a hacerlo.

—Pensaba que de algún modo iba a ayudar —explicó con el ceño levemente fruncido—, esa era mi intención.

Arthur asintió con lentitud y luego se reacomodó en su lugar.

—A decir verdad esperaba oír tu historia también. —ante la mirada confusa de Francis, agregó—: Me refiero a lo que estás haciendo aquí, obviamente deber haber alguna razón por la que no te has ido cuando... bueno, cuando terminó tu vida propiamente dicha.

—Eso es algo que no te diré ahora —declaró—. Debes dormir ya, pero sé tienes tus tardes libres.

—¿Me has estado siguiendo? —cuestionó Arthur, aparentemente extrañado ante la posibilidad de que algo ocurriera a su alrededor sin que él lo supiera.

—Sólo de lejos —le aseguró. En ese entonces pensó que en realidad hubiera dado lo mismo, casi pudo asegurar de que el chico hubiera sido incapaz de sentir su presencia.

* * *

Quedaron en encontrarse después de la hora del almuerzo de Arthur, cuando su madre se marchaba y él quedaba libre de hacer su propia voluntad. Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que su habilidad al manipular la silla de ruedas hubiera incrementado, no fue inconveniente para transportarse a los alrededores del hospital, dónde los demás internos, al igual que él, pasaban sus ratos de relajación al intentar sentirse satisfechos consigo mismos. Se adentraron en las partes más recónditas y alejadas de la vista ajena, a los ojos de los demás Arthur paseaba por su propia cuenta y el ser descubierto hablando solo no hubiera sido algo que le agradara. Habían pensado en hablar en los pasillos y demás lugares, él simularía hablar por teléfono celular y no habría sospecha alguna. Francis estaba dispuesto a contarle los eventos que le habían llevado a la presente situación, aunque tuvo que advertirle que llevaría más tiempo del que disponían. Sin demasiada planificación le contó su historia de a intervalos entre los siguientes días, procuraron encontrarse en el mismo horario para llevarlo a cabo mientras que por las noches se daban sus usuales intercambios como hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

La mejor manera de comenzar, le había explicado Francis, era revelándole la edad que había tenido en el momento de su muerte. Con tan sólo quince años sus días dejaron de ser contados para dar lugar a un modo de existencia diferente. Eso era un año menos de los que Arthur tenía actualmente, éste pudo notar. Había vivido en Inglaterra desde los tres, cuando sus padres decidieron que alejarse de Francia y experimentar un nuevo comienzo les haría bien. En ese entonces Francis no tenía noción del significado de _un nuevo comienzo_, mucho menos de lo que supondría más adelante. Ya a esa edad, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que el idioma inglés y el francés eran completamente diferentes, incluso pronunciaba las primeras letras del abecedario de la lengua extranjera y hasta era capaz de reconocerlas en una imagen o letrero de la calle. Por supuesto que no era suficiente, pero con la ayuda de maestros particulares logró manejar su desarrollo. Mientras que afuera se relacionaba valiéndose sólo del inglés, dentro de casa no abandonaba su lengua madre. Francis se empeñó en destacar muy bien esta diferencia al contárselo a Arthur, no era simplemente la afonía lo que cambiaba, sino todo un mundo que tuvo que descubrir a la vez que continuaba explorando el que sentía como propio, para él el inglés había conformado una realidad ajena. Pero era tan pequeño entonces que por un momento lo hubo olvidado, quedó atrás y permitió que Francis encontrara una identidad intermedia. Dentro hablaba con sus padres y las visitas que rara vez había, la mayoría solían ser familiares de Francia; por fuera hablaba con el resto del mundo.

Los días habían sido tranquilos mientras duró su frágil inocencia infantil, su madre trabajaba durante las tardes y noches, hasta que el banco cerraba; su padre enseñaba en una universidad privada por las mañanas. A sus ojos no habían sido menos que personas trabajadoras que no habían dejado de preocuparse por su bien, cada uno había influenciado en él a su manera. Su padre, inculcando en Francis los valores de la tolerancia y la gentileza, siempre dando el ejemplo con su infinita paciencia y su capacidad de abrirle la mente a nuevas experiencias. Ella, tan práctica y organizada, parecía tener la solución para todo, capaz de encontrarle la vuelta a la vida. En esos años se le hacía inconcebible la idea de encontrar una falla en ellos, no había reproche alguno. El tiempo se les voló con Francis recordando los dorados momentos de su infancia, pasando por las horas que le llevaba armar la carpa en el pequeño jardín de su casa pero que con el pasar de los años pudo construir de memoria; no dejó de mencionar las sesiones de fotos que compartía con su padre cuando éste sacaba sus cámaras de más alta resolución y Francis se ponía toda clase de trajes que tuviera en los armarios de su casa; volvió a revivir los domingos, los días de limpieza en que todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa eran abiertas de par en par para permitir que entrara el aire de la tarde. Lo último de lo que habló fue de las siestas que solía tomar en el sillón bajo el calor de la nítida luz del sol. Arthur no tuvo corazón para apresurarlo con su relato, no cuando cuando Francis hablaba con tanta añoranza y fluidez, casi parecía verse vivo. Decidieron posponerlo hasta el próximo día. Cuando fue a verle a su habitación, Arthur garabateaba en el cuaderno, en el que se suponía que debía continuar con sus deberes, mientras seguía atentamente el argumento de Francis. Lo retomó hablando de las complicaciones que aparecieron en su vida hogareña, aunque decir que _aparecieron_ era muy impreciso ya que siempre estuvieron allí, sólo que él había sido mantenido al margen de ellas y no las había descubierto sino hasta entonces. De igual modo no se trató de algo que surgiera de forma repentina, por el contrario fueron los pequeños indicios los que dieron lugar a su total descubrimiento. Había mencionado antes los tiempos que sus padres se dividían para trabajar y por lo tanto estar fuera de casa, su madre almorzaba allí con él mientras que su padre lo hacía en el trabajo antes de volver. Luego ella partía y no volvía hasta que era de noche, ésto se debía mayormente a que su lugar de trabajo se encontraba sumamente lejos de casa. Francis nunca había cuestionado nada acerca de esos almuerzos con su madre, así como tampoco lo había hecho con el horario en el que ella despertaba. El chico partía a la escuela y volvía a casa por su cuenta alrededor del mediodía, entonces ella salía de la cama y preparaba la comida.

En las escasas ocasiones en que recibían alguna visita de sus parientes, la familia se preparaba para cenar todos juntos con la mesa llena. Al cabo de un rato Francis se retiraba y hacía lo suyo sin prestar atención a las conversaciones de los adultos. Ya cuando la velada estaba avanzada, se paseaba por la casa sumido en el aburrimiento, aguardando a que los invitados se retiraran así podía una vez más quitarse los zapatos y sentirse dueño de la sala de estar, que para entonces se la habían arrebatado las señoras para beber café y charlar en voz baja. Era el momento que anticipaba el fin, la noche estaba por terminar pero ellas hablaban hasta por los codos, con miradas recelosas, hundiendo sus narices en las tazas cuando el padre de Francis se hacía presente, y volviendo a lo suyo cuando él retornaba a presumir de su nuevo televisor con los tíos. En medio de todo ese despliegue el chico era una presencia relativa que no pertenecía a un lugar más de lo que pertenecía a otro, según se diera el momento y los ánimos que sintiera de mover los pies para desplazarse. No ayudaba en absoluto el que fuera el único de su edad en todo el embrollo, sus primos no pasaban de los dos años, a excepción del que tenía entre veinte y treinta, y fumaba en el balcón de la cocina.

Todo había sido señales, fue una época repleta de ellas pero que sus ingenuos ojos no tuvieron en cuenta cuando se presentaron en bandeja de plata. Pequeñas cosas como la goma de mascar de menta que su madre consumía, incluso detalles todavía mayores a los que Francis debió haberles prestado un poco de atención. La misteriosa razón de su mudanza era uno de ellos, él se había conformado con preguntárselo una vez a sí mismo y, al no encontrar respuesta, a sus padres. Siempre había asumido que no se trataba de nada más que un simple cambio, de casa vieja por una bonita, y no fue hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de un país completamente diferente que se sintió inseguro. La respuesta que le ofrecieron consiguió apaciguar sus dudas, si bien no consiguió que le gustara la idea del viaje. No le quedaba otra solución más que adaptarse, después de todo sus padres tenían ahora un mejor trabajo, lo que equivalía a una mayor cantidad de dinero y, dado los tiempos difíciles que podían venir, ellos lo necesitaban para conseguir cosas que les hicieran felices. El total de la idea tenía sentido si se consideraba que Francis no era más que un crío en ese entonces. No tuvo verdadero sentido sino hasta años después, cuando él ya hubo cumplido los catorce. Su madre aún no llegaba del trabajo, pero él debía ir a la cama y los bostezos le ganaban. En algún momento de la madrugada, alrededor de las dos, fue despertado por el movimiento que se daba dentro de la casa. No debía despertar sino hasta las seis, al igual que su padre, que en esos momentos no dejaba de dirigirse con agresividad a las otras voces que a Francis le eran desconocidas. Tal como era de esperarse, dejó el cuarto para ver lo que sucedía y, una vez abajo, se encontró con un grupo de policías y su tía, que en un estado de consternación absoluta no cesaba el llanto. Su padre agitaba los brazo y articulaba como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo.

Después de eso, le explicó a Arthur, las cosas no sucedieron tan rápidamente como a él le hubiera gustado que lo hicieran. Su madre había desaparecido al salir del trabajo, abandonando su móvil y su auto en el estacionamiento, y su padre lo supo casi inmediatamente. Desde ese horario había movilizado un grupo de policías desde su casa para que fueran en su búsqueda, su tía había tomado una parte importante en el asunto. Media hora antes de que Francis despertara, habían encontrado su cuerpo sin vida en un descampado. Había sido vista en un bar de la zona esa misma noche y luego lo había abandonado en un estado de suma ebriedad, marchándose a pie. Todo indicaba que había participado de una violenta pelea callejera, aunque se desconocían los sospechosos. A Francis no le habían sido revelado los detalles más comprometedores, pero los conseguiría después en las conversaciones entre lágrimas y susurros que su padre mantenía con el resto de la familia. Él sólo sabía que había sido asesinada por alguien desalmado.

Al recolectar las pequeñas piezas todo comenzó a conectarse, comprendió que ningún acto había sido cometido deliberadamente. Con el corazón latiéndole de forma descomunal, pensó en las botellas de los almuerzos semanales que nunca tenían etiqueta y el hecho de que su padre estuviera ausente, lo consideró por la sola razón de haber escuchado que ella había asistido a un bar, el resto cayó por su propia cuenta; desde el aliento a menta en ella y el estado deplorable de cada mañana, todo debía de deberse a la misma causa, no cabía lugar para otra explicación. La forma en que su tía la recordaba, pero decidía no acabar lo que comenzaba diciendo cada vez que volvía a ser víctima de un arrebato de emoción, también había sido una señal. Hablaba como si lamentara algo, como lo hace una persona que no actuó en el momento que debía haberlo hecho. Ella estaba arrepentida por no haber ayudado y detenido a la madre de Francis cuando ésta aún vivía. _Y la mudanza nunca ayudó_, había afirmado la mujer una y otra vez cuando creía que él no escuchaba. Esas palabras le dieron a entender por primera vez que había vivido cegado por una mentira, envuelto en un mundo disfrazado de inocencia. Se abrían ante él las puertas a uno diferente, pero que siempre había sido la realidad, en el que debía convertirse en adulto por norma general, aunque ni siquiera éstos supieran lo hacían más de lo que lo que un niño lo sabe.

Francis cortó su relato por segunda vez, y Arthur se encontró con que este fragmento, a contraste con el primero, le había hecho sentir que el dolor era demasiado real. Lo que era peor, para el otro se presentaba en estado puro incluso después de tantos años. Le confirmó lo que en ese entonces le había parecido ajeno, algo que era posible en cualquier lado pero no su familia, su propio círculo y realidad. _Mi madre era una alcohólica_, declaró con la firmeza que antaño le había golpeado en rostro sin piedad alguna. Esa misma noche Francis acudió a su habitación tal cual siempre lo hacía.

—¿Crees poder caminar un poco? —preguntó. Bien sabía que Arthur había estado progresando en el gimnasio y que si usaba la silla era por comodidad o para evitar posibles daños.

Así, aceptó su propuesta y pronto estuvieron trasladándose a hurtadillas hasta el techo del edificio. Si no fueron capturados se debió a que Francis tenía la ventaja de no ser visto y, por lo tanto, saber qué camino tomar que a su vez estuviera despejado. Sabía que la vista de allí no era la gran cosa, pero su punto no era prestar atención a los edificios ni a los alrededores que surgían iluminados artificialmente, sino inclinar la cabeza y fijar la vista en el cielo. Con las constelaciones reflejándose en sus ojos, ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en el relato. Arthur se encargó de recordarle la parte en que la había acortado la última vez, aunque el otro lo supiera muy bien él mismo. Tras la muerte de su madre, el papá de Francis se había visto sumido en un estado que el chico creyó que pasaría con el tiempo, tal vez era una herida permanente, sí, pero el dolor podía aminorar. Se había tomado una licencia en el trabajo, durante un mes. Tenían dinero suficiente para continuar con su estilo de vida normal, al menos en lo que respectaba a la economía. Había heredado bastante tras la muerte de su esposa, considerando el seguro de vida de ella. Durante esos días siguientes a la tragedia, habían tenido más visitas de las que habían pasado cuando su madre aún respiraba, sin embargo todas eran breves y nunca surtían el efecto esperado. Las personas que iban y venían lo hacían con la intención de mostrar sus condolencias, pero su interés primaba en proveerle apoyo y compañía a su padre. Ya después de pasado un tiempo notó que no era inusual que él rechazara todo tipo de consuelo, hasta llegó a considerar que tal vez él quisiera pasar por la soledad y el dolor que el fallecimiento de un ser querido implicaba. Francis era la excepción, en esa casa de dos lo había buscado como nunca antes, no perdía oportunidad de abrazarle, estrujarle entre sus brazos y derramar alguna que otra lágrima que creía que su hijo no advertía.

Él había pasado por su propio dolor, pero de alguna forma, al ver a su padre así, todo el proceso de la pérdida se sentía más intenso. Una doble carga se había montado sobre sus hombros, al estar juntos no sufrían en conjunto, como si fueran uno, por el contrario era Francis quien sentía que debía brindarle apoyo y estar allí para él. No se trataba sólo de aquello, sino que había aprendido a dejar de depender del único adulto que se suponía que existía para él. Los roles se habían invertido. Cada vez que volvía casa por las mañanas, tras el rato en la escuela, se encontraba con el hombre, como el vivo retrato de su madre tras una noche de borrachera, recién amaneciendo. Su juego de llaves había pasado a serle indispensable, por la razón de que debía salir a cumplir con los encargos que asumía, tales como las compras. Su padre comenzó a ser la prioridad, debía mantener su espíritu entre bien acomodados algodones, como si de una vasija preciosa se tratara, cuidando de no causarle estrés o de poner en peligro su escasa estabilidad emocional. Al menos una vez cada dos días debía encargarse de recibir a las visitas que llegaban con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, sin saber como dirigirse al chico huérfano de madre. Lo delataban sus miradas y gestos, todos ellos sabían con exactitud lo que sucedía puertas adentro, a pesar de que Francis les sonriera y excusara a su padre. Le llamaban valiente, decían que era un chico fuerte, y entonces le sonreían con los labios apretados antes de marcharse. Él no llegó a considerarse ninguna de esas cosas, lo que había hecho no fue otra cosa sino lo que salió de él por instinto. Su padre había tropezado en el camino del duelo y no daba señales de levantarse en ningún momento pronto, Francis sabía que no podía darse ese privilegio si quería seguir vivo y si eso significaba que debía arrastrarle hasta la salida, entonces así sería. Sonreía cuando la situación lo ameritaba, salía de la casa cuando debía, cocinaba y limpiaba mientras ignoraba el cansancio, atendía los llantos de su padre y pasaba el tiempo que se necesitara insistiéndole en que se tomara una ducha o tragara sus alimentos. Al contrario que cuando comenzó la etapa, dejó de sentir la emoción y ganas de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. No se preguntó a sí mismo cómo había logrado continuar hasta mucho después, cuando ya no viviera. Sus días en la escuela dejaron de ser los mismos, sus calificaciones habían subido a la vez que se había retraído de la compañía de quienes solían rodearlo. Las charlas con sus maestras y la psicopedagoga acababan siempre de la misma forma, Francis no se quejaba de su vida, no era fácil, pero él podía con ello.

Todas las pertenencias de su madre habían permanecido intactas, al igual que la completa habitación matrimonial que compartían. No había sido mucho problema ahora que su padre se la pasaba echado en el sofá sin poner un pie allí dentro. Las únicas razones por las que lo había puesto de pie estaban relacionadas o con pagar las cuentas de la casa o con visitas al banco, todas aquellas tareas a las que a Francis no le estuviera legalmente permitido entrometerse. Pasado más tiempo incluso dejó de hacer ésto. No era de extrañar que no tuviera el coraje de enfrentarse a los recuerdos de su esposa. Pasado el primer mes, que no había sido eterno, Francis se hizo a la tarea de adentrarse entre esas cuatro paredes. Hubiera esperado que le conmoviera, que llegara a emocionarle hasta lo más profundo de sí, pero la tarea fue sencilla: quitar un poco de polvo de aquí y allá, ordenar lo que había quedado disperso en el suelo desde la última vez que entraron, hacer la cama. Se encontró acabando más pronto de lo que creía y, sintiendo una extraña paz interna, se recostó sobre las sábanas. Olía a viejo, la puerta no había sido abierta durante un mes y el que faltara ventilación allí había sido absolutamente desfavorable. Se encontró a sí mismo sin la más mínima pizca de cansancio, por lo que pronto se hubo levantado con una nueva idea en mente. Como un presentimiento, se le había ocurrido comenzar a hurgar. Tal vez fuera porque durante las últimas semanas él había sido dueño y amo de la casa, por lo que esta habitación también estaba bajo su poder y él era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Sin apuro alguno Francis se encargó de abrir cajones, allí era el primer lugar por el que comenzar. No había ni diarios íntimos ni agendas que contuvieran los más remotos y ocultos pensamientos de su madre, se topó con papeles pertenecientes al banco en el que trabajaba, pero no logró comprender ninguno. Perfumes viejos y labiales de colores horrorosos se ocultaban bajo pañuelos descartables. Un número sorprendente de revistas sin importancia aparecían por debajo de la cama y por entre las ropas apolilladas. Álbumes con fotos ya conocidas por él fueron dejados de lado sin antes darles una mirada, se concentró casi de forma obsesiva en insistir con su búsqueda a medida que las fuentes de posible información se agotaban poco a poco. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba hallar hasta que lo encontró. Frente a sus ojos yacía la prueba infalible de que todo había sido parte de la realidad y no un invento por el que se había dejado llevar. Una pequeña caja de cartón, anteriormente perteneciente a un aparato que garantizaba la pérdida de peso, había sido el escondite durante todo ese tiempo. Así fue como lo vio Francis, mientras contaba los diminutos paquetes de pastillas y medicaciones. No era el alcohol lo que tenía como evidencia directa, sino el paso consecuente a la destrucción, el eslabón común a seguir cuando ella había estado en su estado más deplorable y necesitaba que una fuerza más allá de su alcance la volviera a poner sobre sus pies, incluso sobre las nubes.

Con cuidado se había encargado de cerrar la puerta de la habitación una vez más, dispuesto a dejarse entregar a un llanto que se había negado durante el último mes. No eran las lágrimas que soltaba cuando extrañaba a su mamá, era un verdadero torbellino de emociones que sucumbieron en un desamparo absoluto. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo era consciente de su situación actual, pero sobretodo de lo importante que era asegurarse de que ésta se mantuviera tal cual estaba. No era opción intentar que su padre reaccionara como él lo había hecho, no tenía lo necesario para sobrellevarlo y lo había dejado claro. ¿Cómo había llegado Francis a convertirse en un ser capaz de enfrentar lo que su padre no podía? Volvió a afirmar que no se trataba de ser fuerte o no serlo, iba más allá de las agallas y ser duro de sentimientos. Comprendió que no se trataba de poseer algo, sino de haberlo perdido. No había olvidado quien era, no todavía, pero había perdido vista de sí mismo en el camino. Había pasado a ser el sostén, a ser lo que su padre necesitaba que fuera, a comportarse como el alumno que puede afrontar una desgracia familiar, a atender con una sonrisa a aquellos que cruzaran su puerta. Fue muchas cosas excepto sí mismo. Había dejado de lado al chico francés que buscaba un lugar en medio del cambio de cultura, no era más el de las fotografías que no se cansaba de estudiarse en su propia mirada. Sabía qué papel cumplir afuera, con los demás. ¿Pero quién había sido consigo mismo? Sencillamente ya no tenía idea.

No pudo culparse por el siguiente estúpido paso que tomó, a pesar de haber intentado ser precavido al investigar en la red. Había sido su salida de escape, impulsado por la desesperación recurrió a lo único que no debía y odiaba. Era irónico que recurriera a aquello que había formado parte de la destrucción de su madre, pero al tener las pastillas antidepresivas en sus manos pudo sentir un atisbo de lo que ella había experimentado. Sólo entonces se planteó que ella podría haber pasado por una situación de semejante tal urgencia y sinsentido que lo único que parecía tener lógica era tragarse aquellos comprimidos blancos para volver a funcionar. Cada vez que los ingería se sentía capaz de lograrlo, llegar al final y superarlo todo, casi invencible y sin miedo alguno se enfrentaba a la vida de manera surrealista, como si cada segundo contara y a la vez no tuvieran importancia en absoluto. Flotando en una piscina, dentro de un sueño, atrapado en su imaginación, la realidad se había suavizado y Francis volvió a sonreír de manera genuina. Cada momento hubiera sido el indicado para cantar sus emociones, bailar cada paso que daba; toda tarea era una joya única que él debía cuidar, llegó a atesorar cada momento, siempre con el sentimiento latente de que si lo llegaba a perder él no lo sufriría. La hermosura no tenía fin cuando sus pies volvían a la tierra y podía saltar tan alto como quisiera. Francis no denotó vergüenza al referirse a esa fase de su vida, ya le había explicado que lo viera como lo viera, había sido necesario. _De cualquier manera_, le aseguró, _habría acabado mal._

Desde ese momento las cosas a su alrededor habían adquirido un matiz que indicaba mejoría en su vida. Lo primero en ocurrir fue el inesperado día en que su padre le pidió un periódico. El hecho le había asombrado tanto que el hombre tuvo que repetirle su pedido. Se puso al corriente de lo que sucedía en el país y en el mundo, luego vinieron los días en que decidió afeitarse y comer en la mesa en lugar del sofá, todo por su propia cuenta. Los hechos que le siguieron a esos pasaron más rápidamente, en poco ya estaba de pie y nuevamente envuelto en su vida. Había retomado su trabajo a la vez que retomó su paternidad. Las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo de antes, pero no estaba nada mal, simplemente diferente. Al cabo de tres semanas ya estaban hojeando revistas en busca de una nueva casa.

—Me hubiera gustado congelar esa época —le confesó Francis—, detenerla en el tiempo para que durara por siempre.

—¿Tan bueno estaba todo? —preguntó Arthur, fijándose en su sonrisa.

—Es que fueron los últimos tiempos de felicidad, cuando ya perecía imposible todo se volvió bello.

—¿No crees que fuera porque te la pasabas drogado todo el tiempo? —exclamó sin tener mucho tacto. No pareció afectarle a Francis, que sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—La cantidad de pastillas era suficiente, imagínate cuán adicta era ella. Pero no llegué a tomar ni la mitad de ellas, y aunque lo hubiera hecho eso no habría sido capaz de hacer que mi padre se levantara de la forma en que lo hizo.

Permaneció en silencio durante los instantes siguientes, recordando las circunstancias y los hecho siguientes.

—Duró bastante, pero no para siempre —dijo, enderezándose—. No me culpo por haberme portado así al tomar esas pastillas, sino por no haberlas escondido mejor, ¿sabes?

—Me imagino que se te acabó la diversión.

—Absolutamente —suspiró—, él no podía creer cómo había ocurrido aquello. Tuve que mentirle, no iba a confesar que las había tomado de las cosas de mamá. Parecía que él no tenía idea de que existían, así que simplemente le dije que me las dio un amigo de la escuela, que yo se las escondía y a cambio me permitía tomar alguna.

—¿En serio, Francis, la historia del amigo? —se burló Arthur, con algo de incredulidad.

—Pero confesar que yo había consumido la hacía más verídica, ¿no? —insistió, pero el otro se rió sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía—. Como sea, lo descubrió y ya no había vuelta atrás. Me quedé sin mis medicamentos después de eso.

En efecto, no le había sido nada fácil continuar sin su dosis diaria. Pero, lo que era peor, había perdido la confianza de su padre, quien procuraba no dejarle solo. Lo que habían logrado, los pequeños progresos, todo quedó arruinado antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. El renovado dolor que le había provocado en el proceso fue demasiado.

—¿Ves lo alto que es este edificio? —comentó de repente, mirándole directamente a la cara—. Uno moriría si saltara de aquí.

—Espera —le interrumpió, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba—, ¿en serio te suicidaste? —preguntó lentamente, a lo que Francis bajó la mirada.

—Hubiera querido, salté de un lugar pequeño y... —con un encogimiento de hombros, sonrió—, bueno, sólo conseguí lastimarme. ¿Ahora comprendes porque estoy destinado a lucir tan desastroso?

Arthur soltó un bufido, negando con la cabeza.

—Tiene sentido, pero eso indica que así era como lucías antes de morir. Además tienes ropa de hospital, ¿qué pasó ahí?

Guardó silencio, esperando a que le respondiera y aclarara sus dudas. Francis no se atrevía a mirarle, mucho menos a abrir la boca. Por lo que Arthur se vio obligado a continuar por su cuenta.

—Lo hiciste acá —afirmó. Era la única respuesta con algo de sentido, no había otra razón por la que aparecería justamente en ese edificio si ese no hubiera sido el lugar de su muerte—. Si lo intentaste una vez, también pudiste intentarlo otra. A la segunda, funcionó.

—Realmente ya no tenía deseos de seguir así —se excusó rápidamente—, pero si hubiera sabido que ésto era lo que seguía —indicó, levantando la cabeza y abriendo los brazos— lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de hacerlo. Todo eso da igual ahora, había venido para sacarte de tu dolor, ¿recuerdas? ¡No deberíamos estar hablando de temas tan deprimentes! —explicó, como si se tratara de la vida de alguien más y no de la suya, pero Arthur pensó que tal vez así fuera. Después de todo lo que le había oído decir, comprendía que él no se hubiera sentido como él mismo durante sus últimos días.

—A veces me preguntó —volvió a hablar—, si hubiera sabido la verdad acerca de mi madre, quizá las cosas no hubieran sido de la forma en que fueron. Es irónico, intentaron protegerme al ocultarme la verdad, pero a fin de cuentas sólo lo empeoró.

Al escuchar esas palabras Arthur no pudo luchar contra el nudo que se formó en su garganta, se encontró a sí mismo ejerciendo presión sobre el suelo en el que estaban sentados y sus manos descansaban, sujetando su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás. Tenía bien sabido que no podía callarse lo que había tenido para decir durante todo este tiempo, de lo contrario su plan no surtiría efecto. Ya había oído suficiente como para figurarse exactamente qué era necesario hacer. Sólo cuando hubo conocido la historia detrás de Francis fue consciente de que no sería posible salvarlo con mentiras de por medio, debía lograr que no estuviera más atado a su mundo.

—¿Acaso tienes idea de por qué todavía estas acá? —preguntó Arthur—. Estás muerto, pero sigues entre los vivos.

—Ha de ser porque yo mismo me quité la vida —conjeturó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Procuré tomar tanta morfina como pude, en esencia no dolió —explicó con extraña calma. Lo peor ya había pasado entonces, supuso Arthur, decididiéndose a abordar el tema desde el principio.

—Hay una cosa que debería contarte —anunció, consiguió la atención de Francis casi inmediatamente—. Bueno, cuando primero me ingresaron sabes que estaba inconsciente, pero cuando desperté pude sentir tu presencia, sabía que estabas allí. También podía recordar una sensación con la que creía que había soñado, pero en realidad existía. Sabía que estabas ahí desde el principio.

Francis le escuchó atentamente, con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba no confundir las cosas.

—Pero no comprendo por qué no lo dijiste desde un inicio. ¿Sabes lo culpable que me sentí por haberte mentido? —chilló y luego soltó un bufido—. O por lo menos cuando creí que te había mentido.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero apareciste porque sabías que estaba agonizando y no podías ser otra cosa que alguien que ya había pasado por lo mismo. No fue mi intención ocultarte nada, furas quien fueras, no podías seguir atado a este lugar —dijo Arthur.

—Por Dios, ¿ahora vas a decir que querías ayudarme? —exclamó con ironía a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar. La débil luz de la puerta que llevaba a la escalera que habían tomado parpadeó, incesante, logrando que el otro comprendiera en ese corto instante lo que había sucedido con la lámpara de su habitación. Se puso de pie también, no menos enfadado que él.

—Créeme que te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no tenía idea de qué clase de persona habías sido.

—Fue más fácil engañarme para que te contara todo acerca de mí. Muchas gracias, Arthur, me has solucionado los problemas. Vaya forma de desatarme de este mundo.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Francis retrocedió unos pasos y pronto se desvaneció en aire, dejando en su lugar una capa de frío vapor que le hizo recordar a Arthur que todavía estaba en el exterior.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis había vuelto a desaparecer en un acto que dejaba al descubierto que aún era un adolescente, pero también delataba algo muy humano en él. Arthur se encontró sumamente impotente ante ese carácter suyo pero, lo que era peor, también estaba preocupado por lo que el futuro le depararía al otro. Él tenía claro que no estaría por siempre en el hospital, un vez que pudiera manejarse por sí solo y mostrara signos de una evidente recuperación, debería volver a casa. Definitivamente no pensaba hacerlo sin antes haber resuelto los asuntos pendientes con Francis. Poco importaba si decidía perdonarle o no, la prioridad era que su existencia cesara de una vez por todas, pero bajo los propios términos del chico, aquéllos que no había podido cumplir cuando aún estaba en vida. Le había contado su historia, sus propios pensamientos y la perspectiva que le concernía a él, y a pesar de ser consciente de todo ello y su actual condición, desconocía la razón de encontrarse ligado al mundo de los vivos. Puede que pensara que su suicidio fuera la causa, sin embargo estaba claro que él debió haber muerto tras el primer intento. Debía devolverle a ese momento para que llevara a cabo su propia voluntad. El problema principal remitía en saber dónde buscarlo, lo había esperado la noche siguiente, sospechando que se avecinaría lo peor con ello, pero nada ocurrió. No esperó a la segunda, esa misma tarde recorrió el edificio por todos los rincones que pudo, concentrándose en percibir esa energía tan característica que era Francis cundo se ocultaba de su vista.

Al cabo de cuatro días Arthur se enteró de las noticias, pues se había estado manteniendo al tanto de lo que ocurría en la habitación de Francis. La mujer que residía allí había sido retirada esa misma mañana, su familia la había trasladado a otro hospital y sabía que su lugar no tardaría en ser ocupado. Por lo que eso lo dejaba vacío por un corto período de tiempo, momento en el que podía volver a ser solamente de Francis y nadie más. Sabía que si quería tener una oportunidad debía tratar en ese mismo instante. Bajo el manto de la noche sería imposible la llegada de nuevos residentes, los que iban con un urgencia de último momento permanecían a emergencias. Ni siquiera consideró en tomar la silla de ruedas, hubiera causado que el traslado se hiciera aún más peligroso y estropeara la cautela. Arthur no deseaba ser descubierto, pero tampoco echar a perder el progreso que había logrado durante estos últimos tiempos, por lo que se vio en la situación de cruzar los pasillos mientras se sujetaba de las paredes empapeladas de amarillo. Le llevó mucho más tiempo del que le hubiera tomado de haberlo hecho en la silla, pero sabía que al final valdría la pena, ya si encontrara a Francis como si no, debía pasar desapercibido. La puerta con los negros números, que indicaban la habitación de la que trataba, no había sido cerrada con llave en absoluto. Se ayudó con la linterna de su teléfono celular, escaneó el interior antes de haberse metido por completo, pero no hubo rastro del fantasma. Arthur no perdía esperanzas de que apareciera, sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que se sentaría allí simplemente para descansar las piernas antes de tener que volver a su cuarto. Se hubiera recostado en la cama, pero lo encontró extraño por el hecho de que la señora había estado allí hacía poco tiempo y, aunque ahora fuera completamente diferente, siempre sería el lugar de Francis. En su lugar, descansó sobre el mullido sillón para una persona, colocando una silla delante para sus piernas. Se distrajo con su teléfono durante los primeros veinte minutos, los cuales le pareció que volaron. Volvió a encender la linterna a fin de observar el interior del lugar con más detenimiento. A la vista no había nada que llamara la atención de manera especial, pero todo allí guardaba un significado. Para él en cualquier rincón, sobre cualquiera de las baldosas o contra alguna de las cuatro paredes podía haber ocurrido. Le costó no imaginarse a Francis, en su cuerpo de carne y hueso, llenando su cuerpo de aquellas sustancia hasta no poder más. Después del tiempo que hubo pasado allí dentro, lo consideró tonto el no intentar siquiera una vez probar la perspectiva desde la cama. Guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo, Arthur se subió al colchón de espaldas, sentado a los pies de éste y al voltearse, dispuesto a recostarse sin más, se detuvo para soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Asustado? —inquirió Francis, mirándole desde el lugar en el que planeaba descansar.

—Si serás imbécil —exclamó, avergonzado por ser descubierto de esa forma, pero ya un poco más aliviado ante la intromisión—. Ahora soy yo el que se escabulle en tu cuarto —señaló Arthur—, debería ordenarte que cerraras los ojos.

—Te lo pedía porque me veo horrible —aclaró—, aunque si consideramos tu aspecto, lo que dices es válido.

Murmurando otro insulto, Arthur se acostó en el espacio que Francis le había dejado junto a él. Éste quiso saber qué hacía allí a esas horas de la noche, lo cual le respondió sin problema y sin censurar sus intenciones, en un extraño arranque de honestidad. Luego fue el turno de Arthur para cuestionarle, pues no lo había notado allí y no era normal que no pudiera sentir su presencia. El otro tampoco tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido aquello, pero a diferencia de él, poco le importaba.

—¿Es que todavía sigues enojado? —le preguntó.

—No tanto como enojado... —explicó Francis, buscando las palabras exactas para expresarse correctamente—. Me siento engañado, manipulado, para ser preciso. Lograste hacerme sentir culpable por no haberte dicho que estaba muerto, me exigiste que te contara sobre mi pasado —le replicó con tranquilidad—, cuando tú ya lo sabías todo.

—Te lo dije antes, Francis, era la única forma de conseguir que lo hicieras.

—No, no lo era —dijo con firmeza—, era la manera más fácil, pero no la única, en absoluto.

Reinó el silencio tras aquellas palabras, a lo que Francis se volteó para recostarse de lado y poder verle a la cara, pero el otro muchacho permaneció quieto.

—¿Acaso esperas que me disculpe? —preguntó Arthur. No obtuvo respuesta—. Lo siento —pronunció unos instantes después y, aunque no se hubiera girado para mirarlo, supo que aquellas dos palabras le hicieron sonreír—. La última vez que nos vimos, dijiste que estabas atrapado en este mundo por haber cometido suicidio.

—Así es —afirmó.

—Yo no creo que eso sea del todo cierto —le explicó, ahora sí mirándole a la cara—. Pienso que lo que en verdad te condenó fue el que hubieras fallado la primera vez.

—A pesar de todo lo que pasó —comenzó a decir, ya sin sonrisa en el rostro— aún tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Una parte de mí sigue siendo humana, aunque esté muerto. No soy un ser ajeno a todo al que debes mandar fuera de aquí. No es un suicidio lo que necesito para morir en paz.

—¡Pero si era justamente eso lo que querías! —exclamó Arthur, sin terminar de comprender sus palabras—. ¿Sino por qué otra razón ibas a intentarlo dos veces?

—Nadie realmente quiere suicidarse, Arthur. Al menos yo no.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que esperas ahora? —preguntó, realmente creyendo que para Francis no quedaba nada más que exigir de la existencia que llevaba.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, respondió:

—Espero poder llegar a volver a ser feliz.

Sólo porque se trataba de una situación delicada, Arthur reprimió el deseo de bufar como si de una tontería se tratara. Aunque realmente no era algo que debiera tomarse a la ligera, consideró que aún estaba a tiempo de intentar ayudarle en eso. Sin embargo, su falta de entendimiento acerca de los sentimientos del otro, y su obstinación por creer que la idea de intentar un nuevo suicidio era la solución, fueron las razones por las que no pudo ver que durante su estancia en el hospital él mismo había estado muy cerca de hacer realidad el pedido de Francis.

—En una semana me darán de alta —anunció, con su mirada fija en su traslúcido compañero, quien le dedicó una mínima sonrisa.

—¿Es que acaso piensas hacerme feliz en esos siete días? —dijo con su suave voz que mantenía el equilibrio de la noche—. A decir verdad, creo que serías capaz de lograrlo.

Arthur no dio ninguna respuesta que indicara que estaba en lo correcto, sino que se puso de pie e indicó a Francis para que le siguiera. Juntos retornaron a su habitación para, una vez más, recostarse lado a lado. Intentó pensar en las posibles maneras de devolverle la felicidad que había sido capaz de sentir siendo humano, pero todas requerían abandonar el establecimiento, cosa que sabía que no podía pasar. Desde que Francis había pasado a existir como un alma intangible, había intentado salir del lugar, siéndole imposible, pues al cruzar una puerta de salida se encontraba a sí mismo ingresando por otra. No había llegado a experimentar el exterior más allá de los ventanales y sus constantes visitas a los jardines y techos.

Tuvo que haber pasado toda la noche para que a uno de ellos se le ocurriera qué hacer. Arthur había participado de todas las actividades que debía seguir hasta su partida, por lo que sólo tuvo ocasión de encontrarse con Francis una vez entrada la tarde. Éste le sonreía como un niño, sin decirle todavía de qué se trataba su idea. Realmente no era la solución, sino más bien un pasatiempo hasta que algo verdadero surgiera. Le recordó a Arthur todas los deberes que no había realizado aún. Los cuestionarios de historia, los problemas planteados en el libro de química, las unidades que no había avanzando en matemática. Pero al cual él quería llegar puntualmente era el ensayo de literatura que no se había molestado en comenzar. Le habían asignado leer una novela que su madre tan amablemente le había comprado en cuanto se enteró. La portada estaba impecable, no había sido doblada ni descuidada, mucho menos abierta. Francis tenía la intención de hacer su cometido el leer todas las páginas y escribir el ensayo en lugar de él. No era la solución que le llevaría a recuperar su felicidad, pero hacía tiempo que no ponía sus ojos en un texto y se dejaba embriagar por su trama. Sin embargo, su propósito final era dejar a Arthur con algo para que le recordara. El joven lo asimiló todo en silencio, sin negar ni aceptar la idea al instante.

—Tú has eso —le indicó al cabo de un tiempo—. Se me ha ocurrido otra cosa, pero debo realizar todo en tu ausencia.

La palabra _recuerdo_ había sido el disparador de lo que llevó a cabo a continuación. Cada tarde se emprendía en su proyecto, mientras que Francis tomaba todo el día para hacer lo suyo, con un cuidado y dedicación extremos. Las noches las reservaban para sus pláticas en la calidez de la habitación hasta que el cansancio vencía a Arthur. Por su parte, éste no salía de allí, siempre y cuando se tratara de sus tiempos libres. Había recolectado una buena cantidad de hojas blancas, totalmente lisas, de su cuaderno de la escuela. Con una idea del tamaño real de Francis en mente, había calculado cuánto ocuparía sobre la superficie, luego debía seguir el boceto, un tanto rústico, que realizó a lápiz. La parte más difícil había consistido en dividir la imagen entre las diferentes hojas de las disponía, el suelo de su habitación no era suficiente para que pudiera desplegar el total del dibujo. Hubiera pegado el papel a la pared, pero no podía estar a la vista de nadie y el ponerlo y quitarlo llevaba más tiempo del que podía utilizar para llevarlo a cabo. De esta forma, se vio en la tarea de dividir a Francis por partes a la hora de realizar los verdaderos trazos, encargarse de los detalles y nimiedades. La mayor presión había sido terminar aquella inesperada muestra de afecto en los siguientes cinco días, no hubiera querido esperar hasta el final en caso de que su plan fallara, lo cual entonces le parecía fuera de las probabilidades. Más de una vez se encontró a sí mismo dudando al respecto, preguntándose si no era ridículo el sentimentalismo de último minuto que le movía a hacer eso. Al final se repitió que ya lo había comenzado no había vuelta atrás. En cualquier caso siempre podía culpar a los arranques impulsivos que tomas desprevenidos hasta a los más sabios.

Concretaron la fecha en conjunto, ambos acordaron que el día anterior a la partida de Arthur cada cual presentaría ante el oto lo que habían realizado. Tomaría lugar a la tarde, casi entrada la noche. Arthur tomaría el té en su cuarto para ahorrar tiempo, luego vendría el otro joven con lo suyo ya terminado. El día no había tardado en llegar, Francis fue directo al lugar, procurando no ser capturado por ojos ajenos, pues sólo hubieran visto un par de objetos flotar por su propia cuenta. Sin duda había terminado el ensayo al que tanto empeño le había puesto, trataba estrictamente acerca del libro y de seguro obtendría una excelente calificación. Si bien no era nada personal, no dejaba de ser el único recuerdo que le dejaría a su amigo.

—No te molesta que lo lea después, ¿verdad? —inquirió Arthur, sin tener verdadero interés en el texto. Por otro lado le había llamado la atención la letra de Francis, era extrañamente prolija para alguien que no había escrito una sola palabra en los últimos años. Pero supuso que con tanto tiempo para terminar ya había tenido tiempo de perfeccionarla.

—No, está bien, pero más te vale hacerlo antes de haberte marchado —le indicó. Acto seguido, Francis dio tres pasos hacia él—. ¿Vas a darme ahora lo que es mío? —pidió con voz esperanzadora antes de cerrar los ojos, lo que Arthur aprovechó para alejarse hasta la cama.

—Lo haré, pero ahora date la vuelta y quédate donde ahí.

—¿Es esa clase de regalo entonces? —preguntó mientras hacía lo que se le había dicho. Desde la otra punta de la habitación, ya había comenzado a desplegar los papeles y a ponerlos en orden.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Digo que es un regalo material.

—Bueno, el tuyo también lo es, y no creo que sea nada malo.

—No, no es malo, simplemente inesperado.

Sin responder, Arthur se encargó de colgar en la pared cada parte del dibujo, procurando que las piezas encajaran exactamente donde debían. Una vez que hubo terminado le comunicó que ya podía voltearse a ver. En frente suyo, como si se tratara de un espejo al pasado, Francis descubrió una figura del mismo tamaño y forma que él. Maravillado, se acercó a ella, si bien no era un calco de su persona, era semejante. En aquel otro Francis, el que le miraba estático, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y brillo en la mirada. Su cabello parecía flotar con el aire y sus labios denotaban vitalidad, los músculos ocultos debajo de las prendas eran invisibles al ojo del espectador, mas allí estaban. Ese joven hecho a lápiz tenía más vida que el verdadero.

—Soy yo —dijo por fin, reconociéndose en la pared—, o más bien, es quien yo era. ¿Cómo supiste que es así como me veía?

—No lo sabía, no tenía forma de saberlo, sólo lo imaginé —respondió Arthur por atrás suyo.

—Creí que si alguna vez volvía a ver una imagen mía de antes, no podría tolerarlo. Ya ves lo deplorable que estoy ahora —musitó y sin perder más tiempo cerró la distancia que lo separaba del dibujo. Se escabulló entre la pared y el papel. El ser una criatura intangible tenía esas ventajas. Colocó su rostro en donde estaba el otro trazado con lápiz, las manos en la exacta misma posición, y se mantuvo estático—. ¿Puedes verme ahora? —preguntó.

Arthur se acercó, creyendo que lo único que lograba Francis era lastimarse a sí mismo al hacer semejantes cosas, sin dejar de despreciar y burlarse de su estado actual.

—¿Puedes creer que alguna vez de verdad fui así? —habló de nuevo, dándole al dibujo un extraño efecto que parecía ponerle en movimiento—. En serio te lo lo agradezco, es como sentirme yo mismo de nuevo.

—Sigo viendo lo mismo que antes —comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de colocar sus manos sobre las de Francis—. Al que conocí y este chico son el mismo. Eres la misma persona que interrumpió mi sueño tan sólo para molestarme.

Con una sonrisa cargada de picardía, dejó que su rostro sobresaliera por el dibujo.

—¿Ah, si?

Arthur bufó un poco, con la sola intención de dar la impresión de estar por encima de las circunstancias.

—No abras los ojos —le indicó. Francis procedió a cerrarlos y mantenerlos así durante los instantes siguientes, cuando el joven frente a él se aproximó para acariciarle los labios con los suyos. No estuvo seguro de si lo sintió o si no fue más que la ilusión por no poder verlo, pero no dejó de ser un beso, uno con el que supo que no había nada más que le faltara.

* * *

A pesar de que nunca se había propuesto tal pregunta, la incógnita surgió igual. ¿Cómo se llega al punto de encontrarse sin vida y aun así de pie al techo de un edificio, dispuesto a saltar, a cortar toda conexión con lo que una vez se hubo conocido y con lo que su mente se había acostumbrado ya? El viento soplaba, pero pasaba a través de su figura, la luz de la luna no proyectaba sobre sus finos cabellos, el frío nocturno no conseguía erizar su piel hecha de algo más allá de lo humano. En medio de todo el caos, del enmarañare de muerte y vida teñido por el aura de un alma en pena, Arthur estaba a su lado y, en contra de todo lo que su fantasmal existencia representaba, juraba que podía sentir la calidez de su cercanía. Mientras esos sus últimos años fueran reales, a pesar de que formara parte de su vida después de la muerte y no de sus días en carne y hueso, Francis se sabía feliz. Pleno y absoluto ahora, en paz condigo mismo y con su pasado, era capaz de arrojarse a su final. No había nada más que pudiera querer obtener de esta existencia. Ya no se trataba de una nada andante, había cesado la vida de aquel ser acomplejado y perdido en su propio interior, había logrado reencontrarse y aprender que considerar lo mejor para sí mismo podía no ser sencillo. De haber podido volver en el tiempo antes, él hubiera querido cambiar las cosas, pero no habría tenido sentido, si lo hiciera sabía que su forma de ver el mundo al final de la línea no sería la misma de ahora. No podía dejar que su destino dependiera de las acciones pasadas, ya fuera a partir o en oposición a ellas. Al asomarse hacia el abismo, al que sucumbiría todo lo que quedaba como último recordatorio de su vida, Francis no pudo sentirse más conforme de haber tomado su decisión. Ahora era estrictamente suya, no había nada que le detuviera o amarrara sus pies al suelo, ni siquiera él mismo.


End file.
